Virus
by WolfspiritSD
Summary: Miku gets a computer virus. Serious-ish.


A girl sat in her bedroom quietly reading a book. She was currently sitting on her dark aqua, almost teal bed with her aqua hair lazily stretched out behind her. She had been sitting there reading for the past three hours, as she had gotten bored of her friends sugar rushes that she couldn't participate in herself. Why? She still didn't understand. She was just so tired. As the others were giggling their heads off from the lollies, she sat on the couch beside them, wondering just how they had become that insane. She had managed to escape when Rin had 'accidentally' crashed into the wall while trying to balance an orange on her head. As much as she adored Rin as her best friend, her hyper-ness could sometimes just take a lot out of her. She had no idea how that girl had that much energy and didn't think she would ever find out.

"Miku." Her solitude was interrupted by a short knock on the door followed by her name. Sighing, Miku stood up and crossed her aqua themed room to open the door. Len was standing patiently at the door, with his hands filled with lollies and eyes bright with excitement.

"Miku would you like to join us-"

SLAM.

Miku breathed a sigh of relief. After shutting the door as quickly as possible she once again settled back on her bed. She picked up her book and started to read, trying to ignore the loud 'thump!' Len had created when he had bounced off the door that had been thrown at his face and hit the floor.

"Oof! Miku!" She heard Len whine from behind the door sounding very much like a wounded puppy. She thought he'd then give up and go away but was surprised to hear him jump back up and try the door knob. _Stupid__sugar_. But as Len persisted she started to feel slightly regretful. Maybe she shouldn't have shut him out like that. That was, until Rin started banging on the door.

"Miku! Miku! Get out of bed! Rise and Shine! Get out of bed now. Wait a second..." She heard various other sounds of quiet and hushed talking and was suddenly curious.

"Miku, seriously you should come out. You can't stay in there all day." Len seemed to have recovered from his sugar rush and was now talking relatively normally. Noting the definite change in atmosphere, Miku stuck her head out of her door to take a quick peek. The bluenette jumped back instantly as Rin tried to shove her grinning head through the door at the same time before she was pushed out of the way by a thoroughly annoyed Len. Len looked at Miku with not the slightest trace of insanity he had had moments before.

"Miku. Come on." He smiled gently and held out his hand for her to take. Noticing her hesitation he added with a strained voice, "I'll even let you paint my nails and dress me up." She could tell it was hard for him to keep the smile on his face, but he tried.

As tempting as it sounded Miku still didn't feel quite up to doing anything and dismissed them softly, returning to her room. For some reason she was getting really tired. As she walked to her bed she started to feel an unfamiliar sensation crawling through her veins. She stopped and looked down at her hands, puzzled. They had started shaking and darkening in colour. Miku gasped in horror as the shaking turned violent, making her whole arms move. She tried to make her way back to her door to call out to Len and Rin for help but her feet felt like lead they wouldn't move. Her eyes widened as blackness had started creeping up her legs, visibly moving through her veins. Her blood ran cold. What was happening?

Miku desperately tried to run, struggling to move her feet. She was in hysterics now, crying out in confusion and fear, hyperventilating from the effort of it all. She faintly heard the sound of footsteps dashing up the hallway towards her. Shrieking, she hit the floor and started sobbing.

The door burst open Len and Rin rushed inside followed by Kaito and Meiko. Miku finally stopped shaking and laid still, the blackness continuing to creep up her limbs. Upon seeing the sight, Rin screamed and started to wail in distress. But Miku couldn't hear it, nor see it. She could only hear a buzzing sound and could only see white noise through her glazed eyes.


End file.
